sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara kesh
Also known as Ribbon Device or Hand Device this item is a Goa'uld's main technological asset and one of the primary means though which they display their claimed godhood to other beings. It is their magic wand, their “hand of god.” =Overview= The hand device takes the form of a gold or silver coloured metal ribbon, which wraps around the fingers, hand and forearm of the user; a red gem is nestled in the palm. The hand device is typically worn on the left arm (with the exception of Ra's, which was worn on the right hand), with a red gem in the centre of the palm. Silver versions tend to be used by Underlords, suggesting the colour denotes the status of the user. It is controlled by a neural interface, and is powered by Naquadah in the user's blood, functionally rendering it impossible to use except by those who are or have been host to a Goa'uld symbiote. As a result of this functionality, the kara kesh must be worn next to the skin, although many users wear long sleeves, leaving only the finger coverings and the gem visible (hence the term "hand device", even though it covers the whole forearm). The Kara kesh has numerous functions with a variety of controls on its surface that can be used by its user. It can fire waves of kinetic energy from the palm, repelling or even killing adversaries. It has a shield to block attacks, and can absorb Zat'nik'tel blasts without harming the user. It can also emit a fiery beam of energy to torture or kill a victim. The device can also wirelessly control Goa'uld technology, triggered through a button on the back of the palm. This is usually used to control the Transportation rings and it has enough range to contact ships in orbit in order to trigger this function. Function The following abilities have been displayed, this is not by any means a complete list and given the personalised nature of the construct, new effects can be wholly expected. *Generating a concentrated pulse of kinetic force exerting extreme pressure, capable of displacing several hundred kilo back several meters, causing massive physical trauma, shattering stone etc. *Provides generation of a personal defensive field or localised area of effect. *Operates as a personal computer/communication device/remote control, activating devices such as Ring systems, transport devices, ships etc. *A range of effects apparently directed at interaction with or disruption of neural activity or the subject's nervous system.So far displayed, but not limited to; paralysis at range, interrogative brain scans and pain stimulation. Analysis Tactically the first two stated effects provide the most concern and shall be addressed together, this is relevant also as, based on our understanding it is entirely plausible that both effects are generated though the same system. =Hara'kesh= The Hara'kesh is a seperate device to the Kara kesh, but is (for all intents and purposes) a variant of the kara kesh, and thus is included in this article. The device fits snugly around the middle and ring finger and is capable of detecting a symbiote. When activated, it emits a beam that causes incredible pain, and is considered a debasing form of execution. It requires naquadah within the bloodstream, similar to the Kara kesh and Goa'uld healing device. The Hara Kesh was constructed long ago by the Ashrak as a means for them to use the deadly abilities of a Kara kesh without overt signs of them being discovered as a Goa'uld. It remained exclusively among the Ashrak who guarded its secrets jealously. They were triggered by the brain wave pattern of their master. It was capable of many of the operations that a Kara kesh was able to accomplish such as energy conduits, kinetic blasts and damage the nervous system of living beings. However, due to their smaller size, they were incapable of generating shields and were short ranged; they could only be used on objects up to 5 feet away. ---- Back to Technological database Category:Weapons Category:Goa'uld